Fall Of Innocence
by Lady Ikana
Summary: Book Four of the Malfoy Saga, the family is in shambles and so is the Wizarding world. How much more can they take? Final book in teh Malfoy Saga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Aftermath

News of the fall of the Ministry burned like wildfire through the Wizarding community. Many families huddled close that night, afraid to venture out of their houses, and listened to their radios, hoping for a bit of news. The Daily Prophet wasn't due to come out until the morning and it was barely supper time for most families. Most talked in hushed voices, not comfortable raising them above a whisper. Many wondered what this news would mean for their daily lives. Surely the New Ministry would give the day off to all surviving employees to honor the dead, wouldn't they?

The families of the fallen were interrogated by Death Eaters who were "Upholding the new regime." Everyone knew that they were just trying to weed out the troublemakers; get it out of the way sooner rather than later. Wanted posters where put up everywhere for the known members of the Order and anyone associated with them. The New Ministry wanted to stamp out any uprising before it started. They knew that the Order had lost just as many men if not more during the battle and smiled about it behind raised glasses of the best fire whiskey the Wizarding world had to offer. Life, on their terms, was good.

* * *

Once the dust had cleared and it was safe to descend Draco left the old Minister of Magic in more capable hands. He was also on clean up duty and had to get on it. Once the elevator doors opened he set to work sifting through the bodies and sorting out the dead from the wounded. He started near the fountain because it was the part that seemed to hold the least bodies. As he approached he thought he saw a familiar face and made his way closer to it. Underneath a pile of dust and debris was a mass of long black hair. His gut dropped and he began to pull the pieces off the body.

"Jezzy?" He breathed.

No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be dead. He couldn't tell his father that she was dead. He couldn't tell his siblings. He began to panic as he brushed the dust off her face and put his ear close to her chest. For a long moment he didn't hear anything and he felt like he was going to throw up. And then, after what felt like a lifetime, the unmistakable sound of her heartbeat reached him. He wanted to cry out, but he kept his face calm and lifted her to a sitting position.

Jezzy's eyes fluttered open and her dry lips parted.

"Severus?"

Draco frowned at her. "No, it's Draco." How could she mistake the two?

A tear escaped her eye. "Is he dead?" She croaked.

"I don't know yet. Why?" Their conversation was hushed so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I was supposed to kill him." Another tear fell.

Draco shook his head in denial, but his face remained passive. "I'll look. Can you stand?"

Jezzy nodded and slowly got to her feet. She swayed but kept her feet under her and followed Draco around the perimeter of the fountain. Severus should have been there, but they found no body. Draco asked a Death Eater that was close if any bodies had been taken from the area. The Death Eater shook his head.

"But… but I hit him. I saw it."

"Maybe it wasn't strong enough." Draco whispered.

Jezzy nodded, hoping that was the case. She hadn't wanted to kill Severus in the first place. Suddenly her Mark burned and she turned her frightened gaze to Draco.

"I don't want to go back. I want to go home."

He hugged her tight. "Go or you might not be alive long enough to see them."

Jezzy swallowed her tears and composed herself before she Apparated out. Draco stared after her for a moment before heading back to work. It was going to be a long day from the looks of it.

* * *

It wasn't until midafternoon that the students of Hogwarts heard the news of the Ministry's fall. Several students were immediately taken out of school and sent home to their families. Dru noticed with a sinking heart the Grace wasn't at her table. She turned worried eyes to Xanthus and he shook his head.

"We'd hear something." Was his answer.

She nodded and leaned into Reign. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. Lith and Sebastian hadn't bothered to show up at breakfast that morning, and were curiously absent for lunch. Dru thought she had an idea of what was up, but with what was happening in the wider world she figured she had no choice but to interrupt them. She kissed Reign's cheek, told him she would be right back, and set off for the common room.

She found Lith's room empty and knocked quietly on Sebastian's door. She blushed when Lith cried out in passion and started to back away from the door, suddenly feeling very bad for trying to interrupt. When the sounds of skin on skin reached her she did leave, her blush deepening and heating her entire skin. She forgot what she was dong and sat on the couch furthest from the fire and stared.

* * *

Sebastian rolled over, his breathing labored but the smile on his face was wide. He pulled Lith close and kissed her softly. They couldn't seem to get enough of each other since the first time. He told her he loved her every time and sometimes randomly throughout the day, but never once had she answered him in kind. He knew that she wasn't ready to admit it, but it was starting to bother him a little. He brushed these thoughts aside and kissed her again before standing to pull his clothes back on. Lith had her eyes closed and he smiled down at her. She was so beautiful like this, with the after sex glow flushing her cheeks and that tiny crooked smile on her soft lips. He was tempted to get back in bed with her and never leave, but they had class, and he still hadn't eaten lunch.

"We should eat, Lilith."

"Mmhmm." She groaned as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Every time with him was amazing, the best she had ever had. Granted she hadn't been with anyone other than Vinny, but she was happy. As soon as they were dressed he pulled her closer for one more kiss and opened the door. Dru was on the couch staring into the fire when they reached the common room.

"Dru?" Lith asked.

Dru jumped up and blushed again at the site of her friend's disheveled hair and her brother's large grin. She composed herself and took a deep breath.

"Guys, something happened. The Ministry was attacked this morning."

The grin fell from Sebastian's face. "What happened?"

"We don't know everything yet, and won't until we either get word from home or Uncle Sev. But he's not here so I… I don't know yet."

Lith looked between brother and sister. "Did anyone die?"

All of them had been thinking it, but only she had voiced it. Dru nodded.

"Kids have already left to be with their families. Grace is gone." She added as a side note.

Reign, Xanthus, Sidra and Vinny walked in with a group of people.

"Classes have been canceled for the rest of the day." Sidra said and took off to her room.

"Maybe we should head up to the room. Keep ourselves busy while we wait for some more news." Xanthus suggested.

"Good idea." Reign said.

Vinny offered to grab Sidra and the group of them set off to busy themselves for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Jezzy returned to the house she had been held captive in for so long with much reluctance. The Dark Lord was waiting for her in the receiving room. He was pacing and speaking in low tones to Death Eater she had never seen before. When she entered the room the Dark Lord dismissed the man and turned to her.

"They have yet to find a body." He said simply.

Jezzy didn't know how to respond to that so she didn't say anything.

"So either you didn't complete your job, or you turned him to dust." He was so close to her now that she could smell the staleness of his clothing. "So which is it, my dear?"

"I hit him with the curse, my Lord. But I was knocked out with a stunning spell. I didn't see what happened after. Perhaps they took his body."

The Dark Lord nodded and paced away from her before turning back and holding out his hand.

"Your wand, my dear."

Jezzy handed it to him, assuming that he was going to check the last spell used with it. He did, satisfied that she had spoken the truth, and set it on the table in the room.

"You may return to your room." He said quietly.

Her face remained passive, but he could feel the hatred and anger hit him like a solid wall. He smiled at her, loving the feel of her anger as it washed over him. Jezzy turned and headed back up the stairs to her room. Her Prison.

* * *

A/N Whoops Forgot to start this one up ^^; I hope you all enjoy the final book, and I'll try to update regularly.

~Lady I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Long Night

By the time Draco got back to the Manor it was dark, the sun having set hours before. Martina raced into his arms and hugged him fiercely, her tears unable to stay behind her lashes. He shushed her and hugged her as tightly as she was him.

"Where is father?" He asked quietly.

"In his Study. He refused to be in his bed any longer. Stupid old man."

Draco laughed and pushed her gently away from him. "I saw Jezzy."

Martina's eyes brightened. "How is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"She's… okay. She was called back. You know she's stuck there until Xan finds that stupid book."

Martina nodded and kissed his cheek. "Any news about her will make him feel better. Go cheer him up, he's such a grouch."

Draco laughed again and wandered off to his father Study. Lucius was pacing the room, having nothing better to do at the moment. At the knock on the door he rolled his eyes, assuming it was his nagging daughter in law again.

"I'm busy." He grumbled out.

Draco pushed the door open and poked his head inside. "Not too busy for news, I assume?"

Lucius turned sharply at the sound of his eldest son's voice and beckoned him in. Draco shut the door behind him and sank gratefully into the chair in front of the desk. Lucius took his time reaching his own chair and Draco took a much needed break, letting his head fall back and his eyes close briefly. Lucius steepled his fingers and rested his chin on them, clearing his throat to get Draco's attention. His head snapped up and he blinked several times before he focused on his father.

"Well?"

Draco nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, wishing the tension would just go away.

"Everything went pretty much according to plan. A little more destruction than He wanted, but we accomplished what we set out to do. The death toll was a bit higher than expected, but like I said, the goal was achieved. I saw Jezzy." He added casually.

Lucius straightened in his seat and raised his eyebrows for Draco to continue.

"She looks… well. Better than the impression that Snape gave us."

"What was she doing there?" Lucius asked stoically.

Draco bowed his head and swallowed. "She had been sent to kill him."

Lucius furrowed his brow. "Severus?" When Draco nodded Lucius stood abruptly.

Draco watched the muscle in his father's jaw jump a few times before he spoke again.

"And did she succeed?"

"There was no body. To be honest, I think he got away somehow."

Lucius nodded again and turned back to face his son. "Go get some rest; it has been a long day for you."

Draco stood with far less grace than he had intended, nearly pitching over when he did. He would have welcomed the comfort of lying down had it not been his father's Study. Slowly he made his way up the long flight of stairs to the bedroom he was sharing with his wife. She was already in bed, reading one of those seedy romance novels that she loved so much. She raised her gaze to him as he entered the room and smiled at him. Draco tore his clothes off, falling into bed with an exhaustion he hadn't felt in a very long time. Martina began to massage his shoulders and before his muscles could even begin to relax he fell into a blissful dreamless sleep.

* * *

"You realize that our birthday's next week, right?" Sidra said to Sebastian as they sifted through a pile of debris.

He sat back on his heels and snorted a laugh. "Actually I forgot."

Sidra smiled and wiped the dust from her brow. As the days passed she began to feel more and more like her old self. She had promised that she would never again become what she had been before, but she had missed the fun in life. She shook her head at her brother and pushed him over. He laughed and pushed her back, a small fight breaking out between the two.

"Would you guys stop and get back to work please?" Xanthus shouted at them.

Chastised, they set back to their task. Xanthus had been increasingly moody lately, taking it out on anyone who crossed his path. Sidra rolled her eyes and was tempted to tell him to go get laid. Little did she know that Vinny was thinking the same exact thing. Xanthus had been so focused on studying and finding the book that he had actually pushed Vinny away on several occasions. Vinny was trying to be understanding, but it was beyond irritating at the moment.

Dru was working with Lith that evening. The two of them had their heads together and where fast in conversation. Sidra nudged Sebastian and nodded towards Lith.

"How are things with you two?" She asked.

Sebastian smiled widely. "Great."

Sidra smiled with him. "Good. I'm glad the two of you finally worked everything out." She shrugged and let something slip that she hadn't mean to say. "I'm just glad she stopped wearing those stupid dresses."

Sebastian frowned at her and looked at Lith. He hadn't really been paying much attention to what she had been wearing on her off time lately, more focused on touching her, kissing her and getting whatever she was wearing off of her. He smiled to himself when he heard her laugh and set back to work. He didn't honestly care what she wore anymore. As long as she kept laughing and smiling he was happy.

* * *

Reign had been working beside Xanthus all evening and neither one of them had said a word. He would rather have been working with Dru, but she said that she wanted to talk to Lith. He could have worked with Vinny, but his sister flat out refused to be any closer to Xanthus than she had to be. She was only helping because the Malfoy's would be family soon through his marriage to Dru. She didn't want any hard feelings.

Xanthus sighed for the hundredth time and Reign rolled his eyes. He was not about to ask him what was wrong. He was still more than angry with him about his treatment of his sister. He only put up with him for Dru's sake. When he sighed again, however, Reign snapped.

"What?!"

Xanthus' head snapped up, a startled look on his face. "Nothing. I'm sorry, just tired I guess. I'll try and stop."

Reign glared at him and set back to work. His fingers grazed an old looking book, the language on the front was strange to him. His heart jumped as he picked it up and brushed off the dust, and then immediately fell. Damn it, still not it.

* * *

Jezzy was back to pacing, nothing better to do. She rubbed her belly, thankful that Severus' stunning spell had not done her any damage. Cain was leaning against the window sill watching her progress. He had been silent since she had gotten back to the room; the trip out of doors seemed to have calmed him. For now.

She kept replaying the moments of the morning in her mind. She watched herself lift her wand, hesitate, and then fire at the same time as the red jet of light shot out of Severus' wand. She didn't see it strike him. Had she hit him and one of the Order taken him away? But why would they do that? Was he secretly working for them? Was that why the Dark Lord wanted him silenced? It made sense, in a way, though he had never seemed like the type to be a traitor. Or a spy for that matter.

She ran her fingers through her hair, still dirty and tangled from the day's events. She didn't feel like showering yet. Again she replayed the scene. Lifting her wand, firing, falling to the ground. Nothing new. No realization or any further insight. She stopped pacing and looked at the figure at the window. He smirked at her and she looked away. She suddenly caught a whiff of her clothing and wrinkled her nose. Perhaps it was time to take a shower after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Happy Birthday

Lith crept into his room, trying her best not to make a sound. She hadn't had time to get his present yet, but figured that waking him this way would be more than sufficient. She tip toed to the bed and leaned over it, making sure that he was asleep and not just faking it. She smiled at him when he snorted and rolled over, smacking his lips lightly together and then smirking. Merlin he was so cute when he slept.

She grabbed the top of the covers and pulled them back slowly, revealing his naked chest and arms. If he wasn't wearing any boxers it was going to make her job all the easier. She almost sighed when she saw that he was. No matter, she thought to herself. She gently crawled onto the bed, careful not to touch him yet, and straddled his knees. She almost giggled out loud when she saw the he made no reaction. She would have been bolt upright in bed by now. She smirked and lowered her head kissing at the waistband of his boxers lightly. He stirred, groaning out something unintelligible, and almost rolled over. He stopped at just moving his head to the side.

She licked his navel, smiling when he shuddered and brushed his hand across his belly. Shimmying up to his hips she pressed her lips to his chest and kissed and licked her way across it, drawing her tongue over his sensitive nipples.

"Mmm." He moaned.

Lith trialed her lips and tongue up to his neck, nipping and sucking at his collar bone like he liked. He sighed and she continued her trek to his neck, pressing her tongue against the cords of muscle and savoring his flavor. She bit into his ear lobe just as her pelvis ground into his and his eyes shot open. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her and she lifted her head a bit to bring her lips to his. He met hers fiercely, his tongue diving into her mouth and tasting every corner of it.

He reached up and felt the front of her, growling slightly when he met fabric. Lith pulled her torso away from him and untied the sash at her waist, letting her robe fall around them. Sebastian suddenly sat up and rolled her over on her back, the robe was tossed away along with is boxers. She didn't know how he had managed it, but it didn't cross her mind to ask at the moment. Once on top of her he plunged into her and grunted his satisfaction. They closed their eyes and began to move together, letting the feelings and the moment take over their bodies.

When at last Sebastian cried out and shuddered his release, Lith felt as if she had floated away from her body. He collapsed on top of her, kissing her gently and murmuring soft sounds in her ear. She smiled and forced him to look at her.

"Happy birthday." She said simply.

He smirked. "If I could I would make love to you again right this moment."

Lith giggled and settled with cuddling him close.

* * *

Vinny had apparently had the same idea that morning. After a very heated session he lay curled with Xanthus, the bedclothes tangled around their legs as they tried to control their breathing.

"You should really try and relax a little, love. It's not good for you to be so stressed all the time."

Xanthus sighed. "I wish I could, Vin. I just wish I could find that damn book and the everything can go back to normal."

Vinny giggled. "Nothing will ever be normal, love. You realize that right?"

Xanthus snorted and kissed Vinny's cheek. "I know. But at least I won't have the added pressure of my mother's sanity hanging over me."

"Well, I know your mother would forgive you if you had a little fun today. So how about it? We go outside and soak up a bit of sun before we head up to the dreadful room?"

Xanthus smiled. "Sure. But not too long. I want to be in there as long as possible."

"Anything for you, love."

"I love you Vinny. You know that right?"

Vinny smiled and kissed him deeply before answering. "Always have, love. I love you too."

"Good." Xanthus replied. "Good."

* * *

Sidra woke up alone in her bed with feelings of longing she had been trying to suppress for some time now. Something about her birthday was not allowing her to do as good of a job as she had been doing until now. She rolled over and sighed, the tingling in her gut subsiding only a little.

"Happy birthday to me." She said aloud in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Jezzy woke up crying. Today was her baby's birthday and she wasn't there for them. She couldn't even send them a letter telling them how much she loved them. What if they had forgotten her? She wondered. She shook her head. Xanthus could never forget her. He probably hated her by now, having been set to a task that seemed by now futile. She was going to be stuck in this room forever and he was going to be searching for a book that probably never existed.

* * *

Vinny insisted that they all go outside together and enjoy the triplet's birthday. Sebastian was more than eager to get back on his broom, something he had been neglecting since the last game they played. Lith was content to tag along with Dru, Reign, Vinny and Xanthus. Ness wanted to stay inside and catch up on some of her homework and promised to meet them in the room in a couple of hours. Vinny stuck his arm through Dru's and they marched a little ahead of the group. Reign glared at them, but didn't say anything. He made small talk with Lith and ignored Xanthus.

Dru and Vinny where far enough ahead of the others for them not to hear what they were saying. Dru cleared her throat.

"Vinny, I wanted to talk to you about Xan."

Vinny raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"I…." She sighed, not knowing where to begin. She didn't know why she was so uncomfortable with this, but she was. "Why Xan?"

"What do you mean?" Vinny started to frown, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well, I mean, you never told anyone you liked him, not me or Lith. It just seems a little sudden is all."

Vinny narrowed his eyes. "Dru, do you have a problem with me seeing your brother?"

Dru opened her mouth to say no, but the words stuck in her throat.

"It's just weird, okay. No one would have guessed that Xan even liked guys and then all the sudden… you two…."

Vinny stopped and turned to her. "So it's him you have a problem with. Good old Vinny can be as gay as he wants, but Merlin forbid your brother be that way."

Dru sighed. "It's not that…."

"Save your breath Dru. I get it. You want your brother to go back to being the Slytherin Sex God like Sebby, so you can have your nice normal family back."

"Vinny…."

"For fuck sakes Dru, he's happy with me! Can't you see that? I make him happier than any girl ever could."

"I just feel really uncomfortable with finding out my brother's gay! We were so close and now I feel like I don't even know him!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's not my fault. He was gay long before me."

Vinny stomped off after that, leaving Dru angry and chastised at the same time. She watched him return to Lith and drag her off. Xanthus frowned at her and Reign approached her, pulling her close and asking her what was wrong.

"It's nothing. I want to go back inside now."

* * *

They had been on the search for about an hour; each of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Every so often Lith would giggle at something Sebastian said and he would kiss her, bringing that much loved blush to her pale cheeks.

Vinny had decided to work alone, not wanting the company at the moment. He was still angry with Dru. He couldn't understand what her problem was. So what if her brother was gay? She had had a best friend who was bisexual for years and had never had a problem with it.

He sighed and kicked a pile of crap that was near him. No one could see him where he was so he wasn't too worried about it. That was until it fell on top of him. He fell over on his ass and cursed quietly. He pushed the stuff off of him and caught a look at the corner of a very old looking book. He rolled his eyes, not thinking anything was going to come of it, and picked it up off the floor. The cover was a dark leather and the gold lettering had long since faded. It was thick and by far one of the heaviest books he had ever held. He turned it over in his hands, trying to decipher the words.

His eyes narrowed and then grew large as the words on the front of the book began to click. He shook his head and stood up, looking around him to catch someone's eye. Everyone was so spread out, but he could see them all as he walked towards the door. Xanthus was the first to notice him. Vinny was pale, his dark eyes huge. He lifted the book and tried to smile.

"I found it." He whispered.

Dru snapped her head around and stood, as did Reign and Lith. Ness, Sidra and Sebastian were next, each one taking small slow steps toward Vinny. Xanthus began to shake.

"I found it!"

No one moved. Vinny held up the book, for the first time the smile tore across his features. Xanthus let a tear fall from his eye and jumped on him. Their lips crashed together and Vinny wrapped his arms around him, the book pinned between them. Unaware and uncaring of those watching, Xanthus deepened the kiss, his tongue welcomed into Vinny's mouth. He tore his mouth from him and hugged him tight, letting the tears flow. The spell was broken nearly instantly by a loud shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Home

Ness put her face in her hands and ran out of the room in tears. Sebastian, who had shouted and broken the spell on the two lovers, stood with his arms straight at his sides, his chest heaving. He did not see what just happened. He could not have seen that. Xanthus was still in Vinny's arms, the both of them staring at him, not moving. Lith was standing next to him, her hand on his shoulder, whether for support or to hold him back no one knew.

"What the fuck was that?!"

"Bast, calm down." Lith soothed.

"Fuck that! My brother is a fucking faggot!"

"Sebastian!" Dru spoke up.

"Fuck this. You wanna disown me for one little fuck up with Ness? Fine! I'm not gonna stand here and pretend to be okay with a faggot for a brother."

Sebastian tore away from Lith and slammed out of the room. She stood, looking from Xanthus to Vinny, not knowing what to do. Should she follow Sebastian or stay and support her friend?

"Go Lith." Vinny said quietly.

She gave him a small smile and ran after Sebastian. Reign shook his head and left to find his sister, Dru didn't bother to stop him. The three of them turned when they heard the first bubblings of a giggle. Sidra put her hand over her mouth to try and stop them, but they tumbled over her lips. She dropped her hand and let them flow. Xanthus' jaw dropped when she sprang forward and hugged the both of them. She kissed Xanthus' cheek and then Vinny's, her giggles becoming laughs and tears falling from her bright gray eyes.

"I love you both."

Xanthus looked at her like she was crazy but Vinny joined in the laughter.

"I had no idea. I mean, you told me you were in love with a guy, but Xan?" She shook her head. "It's prefect. Honey, I can't marry you."

Vinny furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I'm calling it off. I can't marry the guy who's in love with my brother."

Vinny smiled and Xanthus shook his head. Nothing was going as he had thought it would. And then he remembered the book crushed between him and Vinny.

"Vin, the book!"

"Oh yeah. You and your kisses distracted me."

Xanthus smirked and grabbed the book and handed it to Dru. She looked it over, flipping through a few pages.

"This has to be it." She looked up and smiled at her brother. "I'll go send an owl to father immediately."

* * *

Lucius was at the school within the hour, his face flushed with color for the first time in weeks. He was granted permission to take his children home a week early, much to the disappointment of Lith, Vinny and Reign. Lucius told them all to hurry, telling them to leave most of their things as they had plenty of clothes at home. Dru cried into Reign's neck and he kissed her.

"Tell your mother I said hello. I'll see you in a week and write every day." She smiled and sniffled at this.

Vinny had said a quick good bye to Xanthus before they left the castle where no one could see them. At the gate Sidra hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"See ya soon honey." Vinny smiled at her.

The couple who seemed to be having the most trouble was Lith and Sebastian. He was still very angry about what he had seen his brother do, and Lith was trying her best to calm him down. She didn't want the last thing she remembered for a week to be his angry face.

"Bast, just drop it for now. Your mother is coming home. You should be happy."

He pushed her away from him and sulked. Lith got angry. She didn't know how else to deal with him when he was like this. She placed her hands in the middle of his chest and pushed him.

"Stop it!"

He glared at her. "What the hell? You push me and tell me to stop?"

"You're not going to see me for a week and I'm trying to get you to calm down enough to kiss me! You asshole!"

They were at the gates to the castle, everyone was staring at them.

"Fine! You want me to kiss you? FINE!"

He grabbed her head and brought her close, savaging her mouth with his. She bit his tongue and he yelped, jerking his head back from her and glaring. She slowly ran her hands up his chest and pulled him back to her, placing her lips forcefully against his until he kissed her properly. It didn't take more than a couple of seconds before his shoulders sagged in defeat and he wrapped his arms around her, his injured tongue sliding into her mouth. When they pulled apart she smiled at him.

"There we go."

He smirked and shook his head, placing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know. Ass."

Sebastian laughed and kissed her one more time, the small crowd forgotten.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Go see your mother." She whispered back.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

The Malfoy's stepped through the gates and Dru wrapped her arms around her father. In an instant they were gone, the others left to stare after them.

* * *

Lucius took the book directly to the Dark Lord as soon as his children were safe at home. As he guessed, he was told that the book would have to be examined before Jezzy would be released. He went home and waited as patiently as he could.

Meanwhile, Jezzy was up in her room oblivious that her husband had briefly been downstairs. She was pacing again, the agitation giving Cain more life than he had shown in the last week.

"Why so restless love?"

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you. You're not here. Go away."

Cain just laughed and continued to watch her pace. "You'll be here forever you know. Pacing and making stupid potions. Talking to ghosts and growing fat and old."

"SHUT UP!"

He laughed again. She continued to pace until she heard footsteps on the stairs. She stopped and looked at the door as the knob turned. The Dark Lord himself walked into her room and smiled at her. She frowned, wondering why he had bothered to use the stairs and why he was smiling.

"It seems your son was not as inept as I was beginning to think he was." He held up a thick old book and Jezzy's eyes widened. "He found it."

Jezzy felt her legs begin to give and her head went light.

"So this means, my dear, that you are free to go home to your family."

Jezzy raised her head and locked her knees. "Thank you , my Lord."

He gestured the she follow him out of the room and she did so with as much poise as she could muster. Once in the receiving room he handed her a cup of floo powder. She took a handful and threw in down in the fire place. He smiled once more at her and gestured towards the green flames. She walked into them and called out, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

She felt as though she was going to be sick, but before she could finish the thought she fell face first into her own house for the first time in months. Her hands stung and she lifted herself off the floor. No one was in the foyer waiting for her, so she assumed she was not expected. She steeled herself and made her way cautiously towards the Study, surprised that she still remembered where is was. Once at the door she paused and took a deep cleansing breath before opening it and stepping inside.

Lucius was in his chair facing the window. He turned at the noise and stood when he saw her. Her hair was a mess and her skin looked pale and waxy. There were dark circles under her eyes and he could swear he saw a smear of dirt on her cheek. He watched her chin tremble and her whole body shake. He rushed to her side, but was too late to catch her as she fell to the ground, the loud sobs wracking her entire frame. She was home. Home at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Adjusting

Draco helped his father carry Jezzy up the stairs and into her room. Lucius turned the tap on in the shower, hot as could be, just like she liked it, and stripped her down. She was still sobbing uncontrollably, her thin body shaking as she did so. Lucius tried not to show too much concern for her state, he didn't want to add to her distress, but the sight of her ribs poking out and he wanted to cry himself. Her belly looked distended, like a starving child's; swollen and hard. He placed his hand on it and felt the life flutter beneath his fingers. At least the child was still alive.

After she was washed and dressed in her night clothes, Lucius put her to bed and sent a house elf to call in Carol. She was there in moments to fuss over Jezzy, insisting that she not have too much excitement for a few days.

"Mr. Malfoy, she needs rest, plain and simple. But what she needs more is fresh air and company. I suggest you open that window and sit with her." Carol sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Jezzy's sleeping form. "You need more than my help to see that she's fit up here." She said, tapping the side of her head.

Lucius nodded and told Carol to do what she thought was best for Jezzy. After shutting the door he sat on the edge of the bed and let his head fall to his chest. Yes, she was home, and yes, she would physically be okay with rest and proper nutrition, but what of her mind? Severus had told him that she was slipping away; losing it. He looked down at Jezzy and stroked her cheek. He could feel her cheek bones, her teeth through her skin. He would do anything for her; anything.

* * *

Dru sat with her brothers and sister in the Lounge, waiting for some news about their mother. Sebastian was glaring at Xanthus. Sidra was humming to herself and looking out the window. Draco was pacing back and forth, stopping every few circuits to look at the door. Martina was entertaining the younger children in the game room. She didn't think that they should be around all the tension.

Lucius walked in slowly, looking tired, but the smile on his face was enough to lift the mood in the room. The contagiousness of it spreading to every face.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest. We'll see how she feels when she wakes up and then you may be able to see her." He looked at Xanthus. "Which one of you actually found it?" He asked.

Xanthus cleared his throat and glanced at Sebastian. "Vinny Goyle did, father."

Lucius nodded. "We will invite the Goyle's to dinner as soon as your mother is well enough." He left the room to return to Jezzy.

Sebastian snarled at Xanthus. "Fuck if I'll be in the same room as that…."

"Sebastian!" Dru stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room.

"Would you stop this?" She asked, her words in a whisper as she pulled him down the hall.

"How long have you known our brother is a faggot?"

"Would you quit saying that word? It's very offensive."

He glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned forward so that he was very close to her face. "I don't care."

Dru rolled her eyes and copied him. "Vinny is mine a Lith's best friend. She's not going to stop talking to him, so you are going to have to put up with it."

He smirked at her. "We'll see about that."

"God! Sebastian, you're being so stupid!"

Dru threw her hands up in the air and started to walk away from him. A thought popped into her head and she turned back around.

"If you tell anyone about them, I will make sure you hurt. Lith will too."

Sebastian glared at her. Dru shook her head and walked away from him. Sebastian watched his little sister walk away and continued to glare after her. He didn't understand why he was the only one freaking out about this. Xanthus was gay! It was disgusting. It was wrong. He dropped his arms to his sides and shook his head with disgust. He had just placed his brother far lower on the list than he had ever been. He was now equal to Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors in his mind.

* * *

Jezzy rolled over in bed the following morning and opened her eyes slowly. The room was dark, but she felt a slight breeze in the air. She took a deep breath and smiled, letting her eyes close again to savor the sweet smell. When she opened them she saw a pair of dazzling green ones staring back. She nearly screamed and sat bolt upright in bed, scrambling backwards as quickly as she could. A pair of arms grabbed her from behind and she cried out, trying to get away from whoever was holding her.

"Shh." Lucius crooned in her ear. "It's okay. I'm here."

She turned slightly in his arms and looked up into his gray eyes. His brow was furrowed with concern.

"Lucius?"

He smiled at her and nodded. She turned completely and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close and tight. He hugged her back, not understanding why she was shaking or why she had been so scared, but he was there for her. She pulled away to look up at him again. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands as if she didn't believe what she was seeing.

"You're not a dream, are you?" She asked so softly that he barely heard her.

Her eyes roved over his face trying to soak up every detail of it; every line, every curve. She slid her hands behind his head, his soft hair tickling her skin. Her lips parted slightly, her breath fanning across his face. Her eyes darted between his and her breathing quickened.

"I'm here Jezzy. I'm not going anywhere."

Jezzy let out a small sob and crushed her lips to his. He reacted instantly, drawing his tongue across her bottom lip and being greeted by her tongue. He grabbed her shoulders and caressed them, massaging the muscles and loving the feel of her soft skin. She responded to his touches as if she had never been touched before, arching her back and groaning, tasting and touching him everywhere her hands and nimble fingers could reach. She clutched the front of his night shirt and pulled him on top of her; he didn't argue. He deepened the kiss as soon as he had her pressed into the mattress, making her squeal with delight.

She tilted her hips and wrapped her legs around him, making him growl deep in his chest. It felt like forever since they had been together. She was tearing off her nightgown while he tried and failed to do the same to his own clothing. He felt like an awkward teenager his first time with a girl. Jezzy ripped the buttons for him and tossed the remnants aside. He kicked off his pants and pressed himself against her hot flesh. Neither one of them ever bothered to wear undergarments to bed and Jezzy shuddered when she felt his bare skin against hers.

She again wrapped her legs around him begging him to be inside her. He didn't make her wait long, sliding into her with slow grace. She shuddered and cried out. They were one and she was never going to let him go again. No matter what.

* * *

Jezzy and Lucius lay in each other's arms after, enjoying the feel of one another. Jezzy sighed and looked at the clock. It was only eight o'clock but she was wide awake. She was ready to face the day; sort of. She was almost frightened of the idea of being somewhere that wasn't a bedroom. Her trip to the Ministry and then the walk from the foyer to the Study had been very overwhelming for her after so long being cooped up inside four walls. Lucius kissed the side of her head.

"I love you." It had to be the hundredth time he said it that morning, but she would never tire of hearing it.

"I love you." She whispered back. "I want to see the children."

"Anything for you, my love."

Jezzy giggled and sat up. She hadn't felt this good in a very long time. She stretched, her breasts swaying as she did so. Lucius looked at them with appreciation. At thirty five years old she had the body of a twenty year old. He smiled at how lucky he was.

"I'm going to take a shower and then hug my children to death."

Lucius laughed and joined her. Once they were finished, it took a little longer because Jezzy couldn't keep her hands to herself, they dressed and Lucius opened the door for her. She walked slowly down the hall to the game room and stood in front of the door, listening to the sounds coming from within. She could hear Martina laugh at something one of the children had said or done. She felt a slight twinge of envy that she had been able to be with her kids while Jezzy had been locked in a room, but pushed it down immediately. She put her hand on the knob and hesitated. Lucius kissed her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back and opened the door. The first person to notice her was Cam.

"MOMMY!"

He ran into her arms and she crouched down on the floor. She hugged him tight and kissed his plump cheeks Rhiannon jumped on her as well, knocking her over as she did so. She kissed her mother's cheeks and hugged her tight. It seemed none of them wanted to let go.

"Alright, let her up off the floor." Lucius said with a small chuckle.

Jezzy laughed and kissed them again as they backed away from her to let her stand again. Martina smiled and took a few steps closer to her cousin.

"Welcome back." Jezzy smiled, trying to hold back the tears and knowing it was no use.

She hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. "That you so much for helping."

Martina laughed. "It was nothing."

The noise had attracted the others in the house and Jezzy turned to see her four eldest children. Dru was the first to run to her, tears streaking down her cheeks and a wide smile upon her lips. Xanthus was next, a replica of Dru.

"Thank you so much honey." Jezzy said.

Xanthus couldn't speak through his tears and didn't try. Sidra hugged and kissed her mother, words of love dropping from her lips. Sebastian smirked and kissed his mother.

"You look like crap." He commented.

Jezzy laughed and smacked him upside the head. "Tends to happen when you're locked in a room."

There was one last person waiting for her attention. Draco stood in the doorway observing everything with a smile on his face. When Jezzy saw him she smiled and greeted him with a large hug. He kissed her cheek and stepped back from her.

"Welcome back, Jez."

Jezzy smiled and looked at everyone in turn. She loved them all so much; had missed them all so much. She touched a hand to her belly, rubbing the slight bump that was her child. Lucius put his arm around her waist and kissed her again. Dru giggled and picked Cam up, swinging him in a circle. Jezzy wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. All the people she loved most in her life where there and she could not have asked for a better homecoming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Touched

After being alone for so long, Jezzy began to feel a little claustrophobic after a while. She tried not to let it show, but Lucius noticed the strain on her face after about an hour of company. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you should go lie down." He kissed her.

Jezzy smiled at him and nodded. "I think that might be a good idea."

"Would you like me to come get you in a while?" He asked, not quite hiding his concern.

She nodded. "Yes, an hour should be good."

She stood to leave, telling everyone that she was tired. Once up in the room she leaned her back against the door and sighed. She had forgotten how loud her family was. She smiled to herself. Cam had fought for her soul attention the moment he had seen her, crawling up in her lap and latching on to her as if he would never let go. He was going to have such a hard time when the baby was born, she thought to herself, rubbing her belly absently.

She crossed to the bed and sat on it, taking deep breaths of the fresh air that was swirling in the room. Lucius had ordered that any room she was in have open windows. He was so good to her. She was actually a bit surprised that he had let her come up here alone. He had been nearly as bad as Cam when it came to contact. Not that she minded. She shook her head. It was just a little like her brain was overloaded with sensations that had been too long denied it.

She lay back on the bed, sighing again and staring at the ceiling. Things were wonderful. She was home at last with her family; fresh air any time she wanted or needed it; freedom she had only dreamt of while incarcerated. She wished the hard ball of dread that had sank into her gut would go away. Something told her that her problems were far from over and it made he want to cry. Hadn't she and her family been through enough?

"Oh quite trying to martyr yourself."

She jumped off the bed and would have run out of the room had he not been standing in front of the door. He smirked his beautiful smirk at her.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it?"

"Fuck you. I don't need you anymore. Get lost."

Cain shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the doorframe.

"And yet here I am. Funny, you seem to still want me here."

"If I knew how to get rid of you I would." She mumbled.

He smirked again. "Not that simple, love. Maybe I don't want to leave. Maybe I like being alive again."

Jezzy took a step back and lifted her head a little. "You're not alive. You're a figment of my crazed imagination." She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. "And I want you to go away!"

When she opened her eyes she had a brief moment of happiness. Cain was gone; the doorway clear. It didn't last long. She felt cold breath on her ear and shivered.

"I'm not leaving till I'm good and ready, love." And for the first time ever he touched her.

It was like she had been hit with a bucket of ice water. His tongue touched the outside of her ear and she let out a strangled scream. When he laughed she crumpled to the floor and burst into tears. She had been right. Her troubles were far from over.

* * *

Draco took the stairs two at a time. Martina had asked him to grab her book out of their room so he was now a man on a mission. Sort of. He smiled to himself as he wandered down the hall, thinking of his wife and how that morning they had made love in the large walk in closet. He loved catching her off guard like that. With the smile still on his face he passed his father and Jezzy's room. A frown marred his brow and he stopped when he thought he heard something strange. He moved closer to the door and knocked lightly.

"Jezzy?"

His frown deepened when he realized that the noise was crying. He opened the door, intent on soothing her and paused when he saw her. She was lying on the floor sobbing like she had been the day before in his father's Study. He walked quickly over to her and lifted her up. She clung to him, reaching out and pulling him close as if he were a life line.

"Hey. Shh. It's okay, I'm here." He soothed. He didn't know what else he could do for her.

She started to speak, her words slurred and nearly incoherent, but he caught some of it.

"I can't… he won't go away… touched me, he fucking touched me…."

"Shh." He didn't know what else to say to her, she wasn't making any sense.

He waited, rocking her until her sobs turned into hiccups and finally nothing. She sniffed a few times before he pushed her away from him to look at her.

"What's going on Jez?"

She looked as if she were going to cry again, but swallowed it and opened her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Jez," He smirked. "Come on, it's me. Draco. If I never told anyone about that time you had that affair with a Muggle foreign diplomat when we were sixteen, I think I can keep a secret now."

Jezzy let out a small giggle. "Raul was hot."

Draco laughed. She took a deep breath and the scared look returned to her face.

"He's back. Cain. I've been seeing him for months."

Draco frowned. "What do you mean 'seeing him'?"

"It's like he's a ghost, but he's not. I don't know how to explain it."

"Jezzy, if there was a ghost haunting you we'd all see it."

Jezzy nodded. "I know. But Draco, he touched me today. Like a person touches another person; like I'm touching you. It was real."

She snorted a laugh. "I sound like a lunatic. The man I killed over seven years ago has come back and won't leave me alone."

Draco just frowned at her. "I don't know what to say to that."

Jezzy sighed and tried to stand up. Draco stood and helped her to her feet. She looked up into his eyes, the tears coming once more.

"Draco, I'm scared."

He had no answers for her. He had never even heard of anything like this happening to another witch or wizard. He hugged her once more and suggested she either get some more sleep, or go back downstairs with the rest of them. Jezzy nodded and took a deep breath.

"How do I look?"

Draco smirked. "I think Sebastian said it best when he told you that you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks." She laughed.

"Well, it got you to smile, so my job is done here."

Jezzy shook her head. "Ass."

Draco laughed and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. Always with the compliments, Jez."

* * *

"Get over here and give me a hug!" Maria shouted when she barged into the Sun room and saw Jezzy.

She smiled and stood to greet her friend. Maria laughed and held her at arm's length.

"Good lord, Jezzy. When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

Jezzy laughed. "It's been far too long. Does that mean you're staying for dinner?"

Maria smiled. "Yeah, Blaise will be here soon with Bee. She was having a minor breakdown. You know, the world is at an end because she couldn't find her favorite teddy. Apparently she hid it so good this time that a summoning charm didn't even work."

Jezzy shook her head and laughed again.

"Oh, and we get to be pregnant again together!"

Jezzy's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god! How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months. Aren't you around five now?"

She nodded. "Nearly six."

Lucius watched the exchange with a mild amusement. The way women talked to each other was always slightly fascinating to him. With Jezzy and Maria it was just odd. Almost as if they had never gotten out of the teenage phase of conversations that could roll easily from one subject to another that had nothing in common with each other.

"Good afternoon, Lucius." Maria said brightly as if noticing him for the first time.

He stood and let her hug him, she would have bent down to do it if he hadn't, and kissed her cheek.

"A pleasure as always, Maria."

Maria smirked. "Your husband is such a flirt."

Jezzy laughed heartily and shook her head. She didn't need to look at Lucius to know that the comment had made his face flush with color. Martina had taught Maria just the right things to say to get that reaction out of him. Lucius shook his head and linked his fingers with hers. They heard laughter from the hall and Blaise walked into the room with Bianca and Draco. Bianca smiled at Jezzy and hugged her.

"Hello aunt Jezzy."

"Hello little Bee."

* * *

Jezzy had forgotten how it was to eat at home. She realized for the first time how much food was served at simple meals in this house. Lucius filled her plate for her and asked her nicely to eat as much as she could. She smirked and whispered in his ear.

"I told you that you wanted me fat."

He smirked and kissed her cheek, not able to stop himself even in front of their company.

"I want you healthy."

She smiled and returned her attention back to the table. "So, fill me in. What have I missed?"

The immediate silence made her eyebrows raise. Dru cleared her throat.

"Well, school has been great, but it's getting really hard with NEWTs coming up."

"Are they making you take the tests or are the just giving you all the work?" Jezzy asked.

Dru smiled. "Just the work, unfortunately."

"How are things with you Sid?"

Sidra swallowed her mouthful. "Good."

Sebastian glared across the table at Xanthus. "And how are things with you and Lilith, Sebastian? Have you worked out your differences?"

Sebastian smiled suddenly. "Yes, we have."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Xanthus?"

"Oh, uh. Ness called it off."

Jezzy frowned. "Why?"

"I… some things happened." He said, looking down at the tablecloth.

Sebastian snorted and threw down his fork. Jezzy watched his display with wonder. She would have to speak with the both of them in private later. Lucius ignored Sebastian's outburst and cleared his throat.

"It was Vincent Goyle who found the book at last. I was thinking on having the family over when Spring break is upon us."

She smiled, glad for the change in subject. "That would be lovely."

Talk turned to the more mundane, but Sebastian continued to pout, finally excusing himself from the table all together. Dru and Xanthus exchanged looks of worry that did not go unnoticed. Jezzy wondered what was going on and vowed to find answers.


End file.
